


Новые крылья

by MirraStone



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: Иногда хочется быть нужным.
Relationships: Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	Новые крылья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2015 за команду WTF Maleficent.  
> Прекрасная Фатия сделала обложку для фанфика: http://4put.ru/pictures/max/1112/3418958.jpg

Где-то внизу шелестели волшебные деревья, в речках резвились маленькие феи, но летящему высоко в небесах Диавалю было на это наплевать. Он страстно желал поскорее сбежать из волшебной страны Малефисенты. Теперь ворона ничто не держало возле могущественной феи.  
Он был ее крыльями, ее глазами и ушами в стране людей на протяжении семнадцати лет... Но война закончилась: ни один человек больше не посмеет прийти на волшебную землю с плохими намерениями. Не за кем теперь шпионить.  
И Малефисента снова может летать.  
Сердце Диаваля болезненно сжалось. С громким карканьем он взмахнул крыльями, поднимаясь выше.  
Он теперь не нужен.  
Диаваль был слугой Малефисенты. Тем, кто всегда был рядом, не бросая озлобленную фею, несмотря на любые ее поступки. Сейчас Малефисента изменилась, а место Диаваля заняла Аврора. Разумеется, не стала слугой, а просто была рядом. Юная принцесса ошибалась, считая фею своей доброй крестной, но сумела изменить Малефисенту. И такой Малефисенте Диаваль не нужен.  
Как жаль, что принц Филипп недостаточно любил спящую красавицу. Как жаль, что Аврору спас именно тот поцелуй... Ведь до этого Малефисента не верила в истинную любовь, она сама говорила об этом Диавалю.  
«Истинной любви не существует», — сказала она тогда, не заметив, как ранила этими словами своего верного слугу. Диаваль, конечно, попытался показать, что ему все равно. Впрочем, Малефисенту чувства слуги-ворона волновали тогда меньше всего. Кому есть дело до желаний Диаваля? Уж точно не Малефисенте, обжегшейся на любви и лишившейся крыльев.  
Внизу простирались поля, принадлежащие миру людей. Опустившись на ветку одиноко стоящего дерева Диаваль мельком взглянул на возвышающийся над городом замок с приспущенными флагами. Там сейчас скорбели по первому в своем роду королю. Власть портит людей. Что они только ни делают ради нее, как только не сходят с ума.  
А воронов портит любовь к феям. Злым, жестоким, самоуверенным и упрямым феям.  
Но Малефисента не всегда была такой.  
Диаваль помнил, как дрожали ее пальцы, когда она гладила его перья на крестинах Авроры, пытаясь собраться и успокоиться. Как ее брови мученически изгибались во сне, а руки пытались нашарить крылья за спиной — те самые, что Диаваль на самом деле никогда не смог бы ей заменить. Он помнил ее смех — редкий, а оттого еще более прекрасный.  
Каждый раз, когда Малефисента понимала, что не права, она превращала Диаваля — в ворона, волка, пикси знают, в кого еще... Чтобы не видеть, как он усмехается. А Диаваль радовался: к его словам все же прислушиваются.  
Когда Малефисента спасла Диаваля от крестьянина, он был еще молод и глуп. Когда Диаваля превратили в дракона, испепеляющего все вокруг в попытке спасти свою любимую, он был гораздо старше и умней. А вот любовь к фее с возрастом становилась только сильнее. К чувству благодарности прибавилась жалость, желание заботиться, все это за долгие годы переросло в крепкую дружбу, а в какой-то момент Диаваль осознал: он готов сделать для своей феи все, что та только пожелает. Не потому что должен ей, не потому что он ее слуга, а потому что он хочет, чтобы Малефисента была счастлива. И сейчас, увидев, что она счастлива рядом с Авророй, он не захотел ей мешать.  
В груди ворона снова болезненно заныло. Отвлекшись на странное ощущение, он и не заметил, как возле дерева опустилась Малефисента.  
— Решил проветриться? — услышав нарочито невинный вопрос, Диаваль взмахнул крыльями и взлетел, торопясь улететь подальше, но Малефисента превратила его в человека одним щелчком пальцев — и Диаваль рухнул на землю, отбив себе колени и испачкав одежду.  
Спиной Диаваль чувствовал внимательный взгляд феи. Плечи расправились сами собой: ворон — гордая птица.  
А птица ли он теперь?..  
— Я больше тебе не нужен, — глухо произнес Диаваль. — У тебя снова есть крылья. И Аврора. Преврати меня обратно и дай улететь.  
— Забыл уговор? Ты обещал за свое спасение вечно служить мне, — голос Малефисенты был строг, но Диаваль уловил в нем нотку ехидства.  
— Зачем я тебе теперь? — спросил он.  
— Мне скучно летать одной, — усмехнулась фея. Диаваль с трудом сглотнул, боясь поверить, что, оказывается, может на что-то сгодиться. — Ты был бы хорошим собеседником в небесах.  
— Каркал бы тебе на ухо?  
Малефисента медленно обошла стоящего на коленях Диаваля, прикоснулась пальцами к его подбородку, заставляя смотреть на нее, и внимательно заглянула ему в глаза.  
— Думаю, эту проблему мы как-нибудь сможем решить. Встань.  
Диаваль поднялся на ноги, слегка покачнувшись. Он завороженно смотрел в глаза Малефисенты, ожидая очередного чуда. Кем она сделает его на этот раз? Но вместо того, чтобы привычно взмахнуть рукой, превращая Диаваля в кого-нибудь, Малефисента приблизилась к его губам и невесомо поцеловала.  
Поцелуй длился каких-то пару секунд, но для Диаваля он значил больше, чем все предыдущие семнадцать лет жизни. А когда фея оторвалась от его губ и широко улыбнулась, Диаваль вдруг смущенно опустил голову вниз — словно ему снова было пятнадцать лет.  
— Так-то лучше, — с удовлетворением сказала Малефисента. Диаваль сначала и не понял, о чем она, а потом почувствовал за спиной странную тяжесть. Оглянувшись назад, Диаваль обнаружил за спиной крылья. Пытаясь рассмотреть их получше, он крутанулся на месте, чем ужасно позабавил фею. Крылья, подаренные Малефисентой, были большие, черные — почти такие же, как его родные.  
Взмахнув ими, Диаваль взлетел над землей и громко захохотал, уносясь ввысь. Малефисента быстро оказалась рядом. Она коснулась пальцами ладони своего бывшего слуги и рассмеялась совсем как девчонка:  
— Догоняй! — и помчалась в сторону болот. Где-то далеко позади хоронили ее старую любовь.  
А совсем рядом мчалась новая.


End file.
